


Terrible Braids

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Lily braids Marlene's hair for her and it's... interesting.





	

Lily ran her fingers experimentally through Marlene’s hair. She’d done it before (obviously), but the moments were always heated, never as lax as right now. 

Marls was sitting cross legged on the ground in front of Lily and the chair she was sat in. “Have you ever braided someone’s hair before Lily?” she asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. 

“Not since before Hogwarts,” she admitted.  _ When me and Petunia would actually speak _ . 

She hummed. “Should I be scared?” 

“I would be if I were you.” Lily started working on weaving strands of her hair together. 

“Okay, I will be appropriately frightened, then.” 

“...You didn’t change at all,” Lily said. 

“Well I’m a Gryffindor, Evans, I wouldn’t  _ show _ fear.” 

“Not showing fear sounds awfully Slytherin if you ask me,” she said leadingly. 

Marlene sighed dramatically. “Fine, I’m overcoming it. Better?” 

“Much.” Lily leaned down and kissed her cheek before focusing on the sleek blonde hair in front of her. Paying attention to what she was doing didn’t add any skill, so Lily flung her perfectionist side away and went for speed instead. 

She finished, tied it off, then took the time to really look at it. “Er, Marls? Love?” 

“What?” she said uneasily. 

“I didn’t damage it at all, don’t worry. It’s just… bad. Really, really bad.” 

“I’m sure it’s not that--” Marlene, who had been reaching a hand up to feel Lily’s braid, stopped speaking. She looked at her girlfriend with no small amount of trepidation. “Oh. That’s, er-” 

“Terrible,” Lily filled in, giggling. 

Marlene joined her laughing. “A bit, yes. Practice makes perfect,” she said after her giggles tapered off, “so you’ll just, practice. A lot.” 

“Sir yes sir!” Lily said, giving a sloppy and surely incorrect salute. 

Marlene laughed again a kissed the tip of Lily’s nose, thinking to herself of how very lucky she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
